Goodbye, Brown Eyes
by HarvestMoonFreak723
Summary: We all know Blaine serenaded Kurt with "It's Time" in 4x01, but don't you think Blaine deserved a fond farewell? That extended past a hug? So did I. (ONESHOT!) (NonCanon! based off Canon!)


This was really happening. I, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, was leaving McKinley High, in Lima Ohio. I was leaving this small town of homophobes and going to New York City, where everything that I am will thrive and flourish, where here it was hidden and suppressed.

And it's all thanks to the love of my life.

Blaine Devon Anderson. 5' 8", curly black hair gelled into a helmet, honey/hazel eyes with specks of green, olive complexion from his Italian roots, love of cardigans and bowties. Gorgeous tenor singing voice, insecure, demons from bullying, and sometimes known as Blaine Warbler.

My first gay crush. My first real kiss. My first boyfriend. My first love. My first sexual partner.

My Blaine.

He's done so much for me. Been there to support and heal me when my bullying was crushing my soul. Took my hand in a room of homophobes and slow danced with me, hate be damned. Made my first time special, something precious. Shoved me out of the way of a tampered Slushie, risking the sight of his own eye. Helped me thought the stress of applying for NYADA and the class presidency. Held me as I cried my heart out, kissed me when I was lonely, called me beautiful when I felt like anything but.

He's my man. My love. And I'm his.

And with his urging, with his reassurance and serenade of "It's Time", he's given me the confidence to go to New York, even without an acceptance letter.

Which means he has to stay here. For another school year, until he graduates.

It's part of the reason I haven't left yet. But I can't deny my true calling, being where I'm meant to be. Even if my life itself is still in Ohio for his senior year.

We're nothing but a stereotypical gay couple. And if he serenades me to follow my dreams, I can return the favor.

That's why I've asked him to meet me in the auditorium, the glee club hidden in the back with the band. I know we aren't breaking up, we're going to Skype and call all the time, and he's going to visit often with his parents' money. We aren't saying goodbye. I promised him I wouldn't.

But the fact of the matter is I'm still leaving. And he deserves a proper adieu.

So when he appears through the entrance, his face full of curiosity and lighting up at the sight of me before dropping slightly, I smile at him lovingly. Clapping two times, I cue the music to start. I stand dead center of the stage, alone with the spotlight. The opening lines catch his attention, and he continues his slow approach to the stage, his smile dropping into a look of sudden sadness.

_"Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love._

_I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come."_

The shorter man stands in front of the stage now, gazing at me silently. I can see the effect it's hanging on him already. Smiling gently, I crouch down to him, cupping his cheek in my palm lovingly. My heart twists as he turns his head to nuzzle into my touch.

_"I have to go,_

_I have to go,_

_I have to go,_

_And leave you alone._

_But always know,_

_Always know,_

_Always know, that I love you so._

_I love you so."_

His gorgeous eyes begin to glisten with unshed tears, and with shaky breathing I pull him up on the stage with me. I walk backwards towards the center, keeping our hands threaded between us and our eyes locked.

_"I love you so, oh._

_Goodbye, brown eyes._

_Goodbye for now._

_Goodbye, sunshine,_

_Take care of yourself."_

I let go of his hands gently to cup his face and wipe his tears with my thumbs. He's smiling at me sadly, so proud of me but so anguished as well. I hope the Glee club treats him well; I hope Sebastian really will leave him alone, hope the bullies won't hurt him while I'm gone, hope he can handle me not being there for him.

A sob escapes him, crumpling the brave face he was masking. I pull him into my tight embrace, rubbing his back comfortingly as he buries his face where my shoulder meets my neck, a hand threading in my hair and gripping tightly while the other fists the back of my shirt desperately.

_"I have to go,_

_I have to go,_

_I have to go,_

_And leave you alone._

_But always know,_

_Always know,_

_Always know that I love you so._

_I love you so, oh._

_I love you so, oh."_

I cup his chin and pull his head up to look at me, the tears making his warm brown eyes melt me inside. I didn't realize I had begin to cry until he reaches up and shakily kisses a few droplets from my cheeks, and I smile at the adoration in his shaky smile.

_"La lullaby,_

_Distract me with your rhymes._

_La lullaby._

_La lullaby,_

_Help me sleep tonight._

_La lullaby."_

Pulling us to the ground, I wrap him in my arms and settle him into my lap, gently caressing his curls as I press him into me, singing softly into his ear. He cuddles into me, his arms wrapping around my neck and locking in a vise-like drip.

It doesn't surprise me he's determined to never let go.

_"I have to go,_

_I have to go,_

_I have to go,_

_And leave you alone._

_But always know,_

_Always know,_

_Always know,_

_That I love you so._

_I love you so."_

I rock us both on the floor gently, noticing the New Directions are peaking out of the curtains as they harmonize, concern on their faces since Blaine's crying drew them out. I nod to them slightly, giving what I thought was a convincing smile. They don't look convinced.

_"I love you so, oh._

_I love you so,_

_I love you so,_

_I love you so._

_I love you so."_

Blaine lifts his head up, his frame shaking slightly as he hiccups quietly. I rest my forehead against his, and bring one of our interlocked hands up to press soft kisses to his knuckles. I may be singing goodbye, but I promised him I'd never say goodbye to him.

And I'm not. I won't. Not ever.

_"Goodbye, brown eyes,_

_Goodbye my love."_

The music fades in the background, the final notes lingering through the air, leaving the echoing of my soulmate's quiet sobs. I stroke his back and hair gently, not concerned in the least his tears will ruin my clothes. He reaches out to cup my face delicately, like I'm made of the most precious and beautiful porcelain. He gazes into my glasz blue eyes intently, and I see the despair morph into fierce determination and love.

This won't be easy for him. With a bond as strong as ours, being so far will be torture to us both. But he's determined at make it through this one year, and so am I. What's a year to the rest of our lives?

Because I know that's where we're headed. I'm going to marry this man one day.

Pulling him in for a passionate kiss, I think about what we have in store. I smile. Whatever happens, Blaine and I are meant to be. This is only a temporary separation. When we are reunited again, I doubt even every homophobe in the planet can come near our love.

"I love you, Blaine," I whisper between our lips, pressing him closer.

"I love you too, Kurt," he breathes, kissing more urgently.

"Until our dying days?"

"Until our dying days."


End file.
